thevdexprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Partners
Partners are a key component of the project. Trainers are assigned a random partner upon signing up to participate in the project. The partners are Pokehumans, and as such still retain a very small amount of their powers as Pokemon. Also, they will slowly build a better relationship with the player, usually by spending more time together. They provide players with special bonuses and items, depending on the partner. Partners can be changed at any time by using the PokeCell system. New partners are occasionally added as deemed necessary. Partners also provide insight into the world around them. As their relationship with the player grows, they will open up more or even complain less (ie. Lyrit complaining about noisy cities and caves). The randomly generated quotes not only offer insight into the partner's personality, but also helps players roughly judge how much the partner likes the player without having to refer to the NPC in Pallet Town. The partners currently available to players are: Ada, Allen, Ash, Bel, Hari and Nao, Jan, Lyrit, Rei, Yun, Z, and Zan. Items Partners have a small chance (once per hour) of gifting the player with items that would normally be difficult to obtain. The more the partner likes the player he/she is with, the greater the chances of the player receiving an item. Items are automatically sent to the player's Mailbox. Partners also provide the player with a Legendary summoning item. An NPC (non-player character) in Pallet Town will evaluate the relationship between the player and the partner. When the partner's 'affection' is maxed out, the NPC will provide the player with a rare item that can be traded to an NPC in Sinnoh's Fight Area for a summoning item. To get more summoning items, partners must be switched out using the PokeCell, which will cause their affection level to reset. Players must pay a fee to switch their partner. Ada Ada is a female shiny Gyarados Pokehuman. She is described as "often being mistaken for a man due to her wearing men's clothing" and is "constantly angry at something." Ada's special bonus increases the chance players may find shiny Pokemon on the map. However, Ada's affection is impacted by two key factors: feeding Magikarp, and catching shiny Pokemon. Ada has a chance of liking the player better if the player makes an effort to feed Magikarp (50% chance of +1 affection). The Magikarp in question have to be currently owned by the player. She also gains +1 affection for every hour spent on the site. Notably, her affection will reset if the player catches a shiny Pokemon. Items: Aspear Berry, Sitrus Berry, Iapapa Berry, Pinap Berry, Grepa Berry, Nomel Berry, Belue Berry, Yache Berry, Coba Berry, Colbur Berry, Rowap Berry, Water Stone, Dive Ball, Lure Ball Special Item: Blue Shard (used to trade for a Blue Flute, which summons Articuno) Allen Allen is a male Gallade Pokehuman. He is the "very image of what a gallant swordsman should be." Also, he likes to do domestic work, enjoys gardening, and "cooks better than your mother." He also apparently carries a broom that can turn into a sword. Because of Allen's green thumb, his special effect helps players cut down the time it takes to grow berries, starting at 10% and increasing to 25% at maximum affection. He cannot affect the growth of berry plants that take less than 10 hours to grow, but can shave anywhere from 1-4 hours off other growth times. Allen's affection is raised +1 by planting and harvesting berries. Items: Fresh Water, Soda Pop, Lemonade, MooMoo Milk, Berry Juice, Tea, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Rare Candy Special Item: Wise Glasses (used to trade for a White Flute, which summons Shaymin) Ash Ash is a male Sharpedo Pokehuman. He is described as "an intellectual and wise young man with a knack for saying intelligent things (actually no he's a moron)." Ash's special bonus lets players purchase Lure Balls from the shop. In addition, the catch rate of the Lure Ball is increased to x6 at base affection, and up to x48 at max affection, which makes almost any Pokemon caught in the water a sure catch. Ash gains +3 affection for every Pokemon caught in water or by fishing, and +1 for every hour spent on the site. Items: Cheri Berry, Leppa Berry, Figy Berry, Razz Berry, Pomeg Berry, Tamato Berry, Spelon Berry, Occa Berry, Chople Berry, Tanga Berry, Enigma Berry, Helix Fossil, Dome Fossil, Root Fossil, Claw Fossil, Lure Ball Special Item: Red Shard (used to trade for a Yellow Flute, which summons Zapdos) Bel Bel is a male Gengar Pokehuman. He is a "very honest, very earnest young man," and supposedly only tells the truth. He and Rei have a history. Bel's special effect helps the player make more money, which is essential for progressing in the game since battling has not yet been fully implemented. He gives a bonus ranging from +10 to +40 for money earned while idling. While the player will make money faster, the cost is that the prices for items in the shops go up 25%, presumably because he shoplifts. He will also swipe held items from wild Pokemon (with some exceptions, such as events), so while he is the player's active partner, wild Pokemon will not be found with held items. Bel's affection is increased by +1 for every hour spent on the site. In addition, Bel will gain +30 affection if he swipes items from Pokemon the player has caught (1% chance). Items: TinyMushroom, Big Mushroom, Pearl, Big Pearl, Stardust, Star Piece, Rare Bone, Nugget, Heart Scale Special Item: Amulet Coin (used to trade for a Black Flute, which summons Giratina) Hari and Nao Hari and Nao are a package deal male Umbreon and female Glaceon Pokehuman, respectively. They are described as "a giant and a midget who are both very quiet, very strange, and very uncomfortable around everything not each other." They help players by having a higher probability of mailing uncommon items, moreso than other partners. They gain +1 affection for every hour spent on the site. Items: Pecha Berry, Persim Berry, Mago Berry, Nanab Berry, Qualot Berry, Magost Berry, Watmel Berry, Wacan Berry, Shuca Berry, Kasib Berry, Custap Berry, Everstone, Fire Stone, Thunderstone, Water Stone, Soothe Bell Special Item: BlackGlasses OR Silk Scarf (both used to trade for Soul Dew, which summons Latias or Latios) Jan Jan is a male shiny Kirlia Pokehuman. Jan is an effeminate young Kirlia who wanted to become a Gallade, but is unable to because of gender. He is very enthusiastic and regards Allen as a role model. With Jan as a partner, Friend Balls become available in the shop. He also provides a default happiness bonus for Pokemon caught (with him as a partner). At base affection, the bonus to Pokemon is +10 happiness, which is maximized to +120 at maximum affection. Catching a Pokemon in a Friend Ball with Jan at maximum affection will likewise immediately maximize the Pokemon's happiness. Jan gets +1 affection for every Pokemon the player feeds. The Pokemon have to be currently owned by the player. He also gets +1 affection every hour. Items: Leppa Berry, Oran Berry, Persim Berry, Lum Berry, Sitrus Berry, Liechi Berry, Ganlon Berry, Salac Berry, Petaya Berry, Apicot Berry, Lansat Berry, Starf Berry, Friend Ball, Dawn Stone Special Item: Letter (used to trade for a Blue Orb, which summons Kyogre) Lyrit Lyrit is a male shiny Milotic Pokehuman. Similar to Ada, he is often mistaken for the opposite gender due to his wearing a woman's kimono and rather effeminate features and mannerisms. He is "perfectly sane and absolutely not psychotic." Lyrit is a popular choice for players, as his bonus provides a tremendous boost to Pokemon catch rates after ball bonuses are applied. The boost goes up to +120 at maximum affection, making few Pokemon difficult to catch. However, there is a catch for switching him out. The rate for switching him out rises dramatically as his affection goes up, starting normally at $1000 and rising to $8000 (in general Pokemon currency) at maximum affection. Lyrit gains +2 affection for every hour spent on the site. Items: S.S. Ticket, Heal Ball, Dive Ball, Lure Ball, Rare Candy, Prism Scale Special Item: Red Scale (used to trade for a Red Flute which summons Moltres) Rei Rei is a female Froslass Pokehuman. She is a "cynical, bitter, and a bit sadistic young lady who is Bel's BFF friend forever." She also bears a strange and undisclosed grudge against Jan. Rei helps players with Pokemon breeding by raising two Pokemon's compatibility level while in the Daycare, which helps players breed Pokemon faster. She also provides a bonus to Pokemon eggs, ranging from +15 to +270 "experience" gained per hour. She gains +1 affection for every $100 (in general Pokemon currency) spent on eggs retrieved from the Daycare. She also gains +1 affection for every hour spent on the site. Items: Dawn Stone, Lax Incense, Full Incense, Luck Incense, Odd Incense, Pure Incense, Rock Incense, Rose Incense, Sea Incense, Wave Incense Special Item: Old Charm (used to trade for a Green Orb, which summons Rayquaza) Yun Yun is a male Kadabra Pokehuman. He is very intelligent and has a tendendcy to ramble on about topics others may not necessarily care about. He offers players a special discount in the in-game map shops, starting at 5% and increasing to 20% at maximum affection. Yun gains +1 affection for every $200 (in general Pokemon currency) spent at the shops. Money used on berry purchases will not count towards this bonus. Items: Poké Ball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball, Rawst Berry, Lum Berry, Aguav Berry, Wepear Berry, Hondew Berry, Rabuta Berry, Durin Berry, Rindo Berry, Haban Berry, Jaboca Berry Special Item: Twistedspoon (used to trade for a Diary, which summons Mewtwo) Z Z is a genderless Porygon-Z Pokehuman. Since it is a Pokehuman based on computer data, it has a habit of talking in computer code, mainly binary and occasionally hexadecimal. Players wanting to read its analytical comments must make use of a translator. Z's special bonus is an analysis of things going on around the player, which translates into specific PokeBall catch rates (in percent), the IVs (Individual Values) of Pokemon (only at higher affection), and a generic idea of the probability of success of a trial in the Trial Arena. Z gains +1 affection for every hour spent on the site. Items: S.S. Ticket, Up-Grade, Dubious Disc, Mimic, Rollout, Ancientpower, Double Hit, Synthesis, Thief, Mean Look, Odor Sleuth, Pay Day, Metronome, Heat Wave Special Item: Machine Part (used to trade for a Life Orb, which summons Deoxys) Zan Zan is a male Zangoose Pokehuman. He is described as a playboy who thinks he understands women. He also dislikes climbing towers for some reason. Zan provides a catch rate bonus to any female Pokemon, regardless of the type of ball used. The bonus starts at +3 at base affection and rises to +30 at maximum affection. The bonus is cumulative with any bonuses the Ball used would provide. Love Balls are added to the shops as well. Incidentally, female Pokemon caught with a Love Ball at Zan's maximum affection would be a guaranteed catch. Items: Chesto Berry, Oran Berry, Wiki Berry, Bluk Berry, Kelpsy Berry, Cornn Berry, Pamtre Berry, Passho Berry, Kebia Berry, Charti Berry, Micle Berry, Love Ball Special Item: Destiny Knot (used to trade for a Lunar Wing, which summons Cresselia) Trivia *Most of the partners are based on/pulled directly from the Reversed webcomic, which is where their stories come from. *While Ada's affection can be reset by capturing a shiny Pokemon, the player must switch her with another partner in order to obtain her special item again, provided the player has already obtained her special item.